House Stallion
House Stallion is one of the major noble houses of Kyth and one of the factions on the Medieval roleplay. Its territory is Bern, with the seat of the House located in the capital of Destrier. It prides itself on progressive attitudes and innovation, favouring technology over magic due to the lack of magical ability in its members or the populace it governs. Sigil The current sigil of House Stallion comprises of a silver horse's head on a red field surrounded by a border. Each element has special significance and meaning to the House. Colours Red and silver are the colours of garnets and silver ore, the most precious items currently discovered and mined in Bern. However, it is also the colours of metal and fire, both symbolic of creation, change and progress, all of which are key to the tenets of Stallion. Border The border of the crest is based on traditional ancient patterns found in Bern even before the arrival of the House and the establishment of their authority on the land. Not only does it tie the House to its region but also attempts to root it in the history of its land, which helps them retain their authority and leadership. The border is also a relatively simple one, showing the love of the practical aesthetic in Bern. The Horse This is one of the most-often changed parts of the sigil, evolving with time to reflect the changes happening both in the House and the world around it. Currently, it depicts a horse's head made to look like a knight's chess piece. This can be read in several ways: the knight as a reflection of the House's military character, their unstraightforward thinking as with the knight's movement in the game of chess or to symbolise strategy and planning. The horse's breed also matters, with the head of the piece being a stylised representation of the Stallion's exclusively kept warhorse breed, the Bernian Noblesse. This breed mainly comes in the colours of white and silver (though a few blue roans have been known) and is incredibly strong, if rare due to only House Stallion keeping it. It is their symbol, both in the sigil and in life. History For a House which places less emphasis on tradition and history, House Stallion can trace its roots quite far. Specifically, the House was founded in the 800s by General Aramis Stallion after he was granted dominion over Bern by the then current king of Kyth. He was given this reward for his extensive military service but due to making several powerful enemies in the court, the land he got was wild and only nominally under the control of the king, instead ruled by a series of clans. Nevertheless, Aramis was not fazed. He proceeded to secure his rule over the clans living in Bern, granting them titles of nobility and dominion over their current territories as long as they were subject to the ultimate authority of Stallion. The clans which resisted were wiped out by his forces, therefore keeping only the loyal ones and turning them into minor Houses. The crowning achivement of his subjugation was the founding of Destrier on an important crossing point on the Ursine river and building what evolved into Destrier Castle on the rocky outcropping in an otherwise relatively flat part of Bern. Since then, Stallion continued to grow and develop. Because of the lack of magic in the Bernian population, and the inability of Aramis and his descendants to do magic, they resorted to alternative measures. The land was rich and its resources needed to be harvested, but they also needed to be protected, so new inventions and creative thinking to help with both those tasks were encouraged. This technology, coupled with the richness of the land, allowed Stallion to rise in power and prestige, eventually putting them into conflict with the venerable and ancient House Jade. This rivalry has been an important force in Kythian politics, with the two Houses constantly competing against each other. At points, it has turned deadly, forcing both Stallion and Jade to develop new methods to counter their rivals. But with the fading of Jade's magic, it has cooled, though it is still common wisdom that when Jades and Stallions are together, trouble will brew. Lange The history of the House with its foreign neighbours, however, has always been and will continue to be frosty. In particular, the Tsardom of Lange, which shares the western border of Bern, has always been an aggressive and militant power since its inception. Because of it, the majority of the forces found in Bern are concentrated in the two powerful western fortresses of Konik and Tersk in order to deter any Langean aggression. However, border raids are still very common, even after the latest war with Lange has created a buffer zone. Despite the militant nature of the Tsardom, large scale wars are not common but they are devastating when they happen. The latest of these, the wars of Tsar Seraphim, happened between the years of 1284-1285 and 1297-1299. These are simply the ones in recent memory, wars with Lange have occured before, though whether through Langean or Kythian aggression has varied. However, relations have at times improved and cooperation between Langean and Kythian forces has been seen once in a blue moon when they have mutual interests. Attempts at securing a Langean alliance have been made and there is some inter-border marriages between the minor Houses and the Langean nobles, but these are not common and rarely work for a long-term peace. In the case of the marriage between Una Stallion and Yuriy Irbis, who later became Tsar, it served to provoke war further down the line, as their son invaded Kyth under the pretext that he had a right to it. Ideals House Stallion are one of the main drivers of progress in the region, responsible for the implementation of newly developed technology for their own purposes, whether they be civilian or military. They finance research and hold industries in the region, generating profit for themselves and for the people of Bern. In their territory, House Stallion is the largest employer but even in territories held by their vassals, they have employees stationed. They are also one of the main keepers of stability, watching over the minor Houses in their territory and making sure that power struggles and disagreements do not threaten the order and smooth running of Bern. Furthermore, as the main military force in the region, they are responsible for maintaining the border and keeping the peace. Stallion provide assistance when the forces of the minor Houses are unable to solve the current crisis they are facing, and if a minor House is struggling, Stallion can step in and take over. Should a minor House be on the losing end of a power struggle, however, Stallion will only step in if keeping said minor House is in their best interests. Progress is valued highly but the acceptable costs of progress vary by each Grand Duke. The focus of the House is also highly dependent on who is currently in charge, with each Grand Duke having their own projects and achivements that they concentrate on. Some are keen on chemistry, others focus on defense, several more focus on industry or agriculture, while yet others are builders. A Grand Duke who does not leave some kind of mark is a poor one indeed. Members See also Category:House Stallion The following are the canon members of House Stallion, as well as any employees or recruits of the House. Any player character role is indicated in italics. Main Game These characters appeared in the main roleplay: Core The following began the game already as House Stallion: * Grand Duke Alain Stallion- Patriarch of the House * Ambrose Stallion- Inventor, Alain's younger brother. * Garrick Stallion- Baker, Alain's son. * Lucinda Stallion- Sneak, Aveline's daughter, Alain's granddaughter. * Kirin Mao- Bookkeeper, adopted into the House before the game. Recruits Recruited later over the course of the game: * Orrin Ironbeard- Knight, recruit (made an official knight post-game) * Corinne Bywater- Drunk, recruit (discharged post-game) * Ignotus Travers- Alchemist, recruit (discharged post-game) Side-Stories These characters had mere mentions in the main game at most but have nevertheless appeared in side-fics or roleplays, or just exist as headcanons. Former Grand Dukes * Lachlan Stallion (1231- 1284)- Alain and Ambrose's father. * Dionysis Stallion (1204- 1258)- Lachlan's father * Ashley Stallion (1183-1244) * Agrippa Stallion (1157-1215)- Chemist, perfected the anti-magic stones. * Renae Stallion (1126- 1189) - Third Grand Duchess of Bern * Salaun Stallion- (1122-1143)- Renae's brother, left no heirs * Egan Stallion (1086-1142) * Landry Stallion (1064-1115)- Commissioned the Stallion Gauntlet. * General Aramis Stallion (793-853)- founder of the House, first Grand Dux. ** Augustus Stallion (825-882)- Aramis' heir, marries Sorcha Roan. *** Aurelia Stallion (850-??)- First Grand Duchess of Bern ** Octavian Stallion (833-895)- Aramis' second son Agrippa's Family * Scarlet Stallion (1159-1215) -wife. * Marielle Stallion (1180-??)- daughter * Johann Stallion (1175-??)- adopted son Ashley's Family * Alana Stallion nee Perlino (1187-1244)- Ashley's wife. * Fleur Arach nee Stallion (1228-???)- First daughter * Yvette Ascension nee Stallion (1230-1275)- second daughter, married Icey Vulture Ascension. Dionysis' Family * Veritey Fulmar Stallion nee Ascension (1203-1247)- Dionysis' wife. * Una Irbis nee Stallion (1226-1284) - first daughter, married into Langean royalty. * Teresa Stallion (1236-1300)- second daughter, ordained as a nun * Patricia Bay nee Stallion (1242-1301)- third daughter, married into House Bay. Lachlan's Family * Maura Stallion nee Macallan (1232-1284) - Alain and Ambrose's mother, Lachlan's wife. Alain's Family * Margot Stallion nee Brachyura (1258-1323) - Alain's wife. * Aveline Boovean nee Stallion (1279-1296)- firstborn daughter and Lucinda's mother * Isabelle Stallion (1291-1356) - eldest daughter and heir. Becomes fourth Grand Duchess of Bern. * Mayes Stallion (1301-1372)- youngest son, becomes a monk in Roan Abbey. Isabelle's Family * Emil Stallion (1317-1378)- first son and heir. * Roslyn Jade nee Stallion (1319-1388) - first daughter * Viletta Stallion (1322-??)- second daughter, twin of Gwen * Gwen Boovean nee Stallion (1322-??)- third daughter, twin of Viletta * Ahern Stallion (1324-??)- second son, becomes royal knight. * Ennis Stallion (1330- ??)- third son, becomes royal secretary. Emil's Family * Lucrezia Stallion nee De Fiore (1318-1380)- Emil's Lyellian wife. * Ainsley Stallion (1342-1403) - son and heir * Ronan Stallion (1347- ??)- second son * Alina Ophid nee Stallion (1351-??) - daughter Ainsley's Family * Corbin Stallion nee Alaric (1342-??)- Gerard and Muriel's daughter, Ainsley's wife. * Brendan Stallion (1363- 1371)- firstborn son, dies of an infection. * Sorrel Stallion (1365-??)- second son, becomes heir. * Conall Stallion (1368-1369) - third son, dies as a baby. * Kenna Irbis nee Stallion (1371-??)- first daughter, marries Ruslan Irbis of Lange. * Angeline Stallion (1375-??)- second daughter * Finley Stallion (1379-??)- fourth son Sorrel's Family * Sina Stallion nee Perlino (1366-?)- the wife ** Vallis Stallion (1385-?)- heir * Marina Solarin (1367-?)- the mistress ** Adeline Stallion (1386-?)- the illegitimate kid Employees The various unrelated people who are either employed or affliated with Stallion * Seamus Dun (1291-1352)- Bookkeeper after Kirin Mao remains in Medieville. * Sir Hector Guinne (1291-1358)- Knight, Isabelle's husband and father of her children. * Sir Lindsey Burns (1291-1354)- Knight, Hector's friend * Captain Merlin Fyfe (??)- Knight, leader of Hector and Lindsey's squadron * Lennox Carr (??)- Medieville pigeon keeper/spymaster * Chervil Allendale (1328-??)- House physician during Emil's reign as Grand Duke and the beginning of Ainsley's. Category:Medieval factions Category:House Stallion Category:Noble houses Category:Bernians Category:Medieval